one_piece_cruisefandomcom-20200214-history
Valen Strike
Appearance Valen stands at 5'8 with an average body frame. His eyes are sea blue and he has short dark brown hair. Under his left eye is a small scar he inflicted on himself in a training accident. For clothing he typically wears a long green robe with red highlights. For shoes he wears simple brown sandals. By the time of the events on Skypiea, Valen has grown taller, now standing at 5'9. His hair has grown out somewhat and his body has become more toned, a result of his training and constant battle. He has ditched wearing robes in favor of lighter clothing, now prefering a white T-shirt underneath an open short sleeved grey jacket and blue shorts. Personality Valen is a largely carefree individual. So long as nobody causes him or his friends trouble or injury he's content to move on in the world. However, he has a strong sense of honor and will immediately step into any situation the moment he sees innocents being hurt or abused. Despite this he has no intention to join the marines, seeing them as blinded by their own justice and knowing that his freedom would be limited with them. Valen has a strong need to challenge himself, the moment he finds an opponent he deems worthy he will challenge them. However if it would be an inconvenience to his crew he will hold off on the challenge until it no longer is. In battle, Valen prefers to refrain from killing. However he is not afraid to deliver fatal blows if the situation calls for it. When he is forced into a fight he typically attempts to disable an opponent by knocking them out or otherwise disarming them. A noticible trait of Valen's is his temper. Whenever he becomes angered, Valen tends to enter a rampage focusing on whatever the source of the anger is. This is most noticible during the Battle of Shimotsuki, where Valen went into a murderous rampage against the pirates that had killed his family shortly after learning of their deaths. However he can be reasonable, as when he discovered Randal in the brig of one of the pirate ships, his concerns shifted immediatly to getting him to safety instead of continuing his crusade. Dream To become a legendary pirate. Abilities Polearm User *'Fulcrum': Allows the character to better use staff-type weapons to block incoming attacks from Martial Artists and Swordsmen, increasing block chance by 10. Unlocked on creation. Devil Fruit *Goro Goro no Mi History Born and raised in Shimotsuki Village Valen grew up near the dojo of the island. Fascinated by the art of swordsmanship, the day he came of age at fifteen he enrolled and became an apprentice. After three years of training Valen decided he wanted to go out into the world and become a master swordsman whose skill was respected by all. However that same year the World Government had begun increasing their strength of arms in the four Blues and Grand Line. Deciding to wait another year to hone his skills he eagerly awaited the day he could set out and form his own crew. Themes File:Stalking Menace (Jarod's Battle Theme) - Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn (HQ)|Valen enters the Fray! File:One Piece Movie 10 Strong World Original Soundtrack~28 Zoro Kokonotsu no Yaiba Kyokugei ni Tsukiau Hima wa nai|Valen's Assault File:Spirited Swordsman Zoro Extended|Ignited File:Stalwarts Unite - Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn|Eager Storm, Victorious Category:Characters Category:Pirate Category:Strike Pirates Category:East Blue Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Goro Goro no Mi